I Can Save You
by livin4rain
Summary: Hermione has to become Riley Malfoy, Draco's twin sister in order to protect her. The only people who know are Draco and Dumbledore. Go with Hermione through the beginning of the summer and Hogwarts. Find dangerous plots and an unexpected romance.


Hermione looked at Dumbledore, surprise etched in every feature of her face. Did he just say what she thought he said? No, no way would she_ ever_ do that. No, no, no, no, no, no and no.

"Miss Granger… Hermione," Dumbledore said after a moments pause. "This is very important to the success of the Order. There is no one else I trust for this. It would only be for a year starting tomorrow. You'll be transferred into the assigned house when you arrive at Hogwarts, but spend the summer with the family."

"How many people know?" Hermione asked gritting her teeth.

"The son, whom I think you know, but he does not know who you are. That is all; the rest of the family is oblivious. Please Hermione; we need you to do this." Dumbledore pleaded his eyes twinkling softly.

"Ok," Hermione sighed.

"Take this, it is an information potion. When you take it, you will know everything that she does," Dumbledore handed over the potion and Hermione downed it. "When you come to, you will have taken her form and been transformed to the house."

Hermione opened her mouth, wanting to know what he meant by 'come to,' but nothing came out. Suddenly her world went black and Hermione couldn't help but feel a foreboding feeling deep in her stomach.

The plan played over and over in Hermione's head as the conscious part of her brain waited for the rest of her to wake up.

Riley Malfoy was the twin sister of Draco Malfoy. She played a very important part in the final battle, but Dumbledore wouldn't say what. Hermione had been given a changing potion, much different from the Poly Juice Potion; its effect would not wear off until _she_ did the spell. Hermione would become Riley Malfoy and pretend to be her until next year. The Order knew that the final battle would take place between now and then. So this insured that Riley Malfoy was safe. The only person who knew of the swap was Draco Malfoy, who suggested they get his sister out of there in the first place. He may be an evil git, but he loved his sister.

"Missus must wake up, it is breakfast time," a tiny voice squeaked in her ear and Hermione shot bolt up right.

"Coming…er…" Hermione said, slightly taken a back by the foreign voice coming from her mouth.

"I is Lilts," the house elf said with a bow and with a 'pop' she was gone.

Hermione quickly got up and got dressed; looking over her knew body in the process. Riley Malfoy was as pale as her brother, with long blonde hair and grey eyes. She was the female version of Draco Malfoy in short and Hermione shivered. She was about to meet the family, she only prayed that she could pull it off.

"Hey sis," Draco came to the door looking at her, a genuine smile on his face. Hermione wondered if he knew that Riley was already gone.

"Hi bro," Hermione said automatically. She knew it was the potion that she had taken that made her say that. Hermione silently thanked Dumbledore for it, it would come in handy.

"Well at least the potion works," Draco said smirking and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yep, it works great," she said with a big smile.

"Just want to know one thing, you're a girl right?" Draco demanded.

"Of course I am," Hermione huffed, scowling at him.

"Good, I wouldn't want a guy… well you know." Draco led off and then he stared at her silently. "I'm going to guess who you are eventually," he said suddenly and walked off.

"Well that was weird," Hermione muttered to herself as she came down for breakfast.

"Darling, how are you?" Mrs. Malfoy chirped.

"Fine mother, how are you?" The words came out of Hermione's mouth before she even knew she was saying them.

"Fine thank you," Mrs. Malfoy turned her attention away from her daughter and onto the house elf. Hermione immediately went over and sat in the only empty seat next to Draco.

"Are you excited that you are finally going to get to Hogwarts. It will be much better then that stuffy private school you went to," Draco said and Hermione nodded, choosing to remain silent.

"Oh yes, but the Headmaster had got to go," Mr. Malfoy made his appearance. "Good morning Riley," he said with a curt nod.

"Good morning father," Hermione said not looking up at him.

"You are to get your school things today. I think that you need not be accompanied by your mother or I. Draco, take car of your sister, you'll leave after breakfast." Mr. Malfoy said and Hermione and Draco nodded.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what exactly she had gotten herself into.

There was no more talking after that point. Hermione's brain whizzed about, did the suspect her? Was she eating the same, acting the same, talking the same? It was a relief to Hermione when breakfast was over and Draco pulled her out of the room and towards the fireplace.

"You pulled it off perfectly, but we can't talk here. Only in your room, my room and outside of the manor," Draco whispered pushing her into the fire with him and shouting out, "Diagon Alley!"

Hermione was catapulted through the fire. When she came to a stop she fell out of the fire place and towards the floor. Two strong hands grabbed her and held her up. Hermione looked around to find herself in the arms of Harry Potter.

"Thanks," Hermione said smiling, forgetting for a moment that she was Riley Malfoy, not Hermione Granger.

"You're welcome," Harry said smiling down at her.

"Potter, I'd like it very much if you let go of my sister," Draco snapped and Harry looked up in surprise.

"Malfoy," he said looking icily at Draco.

"Hi, I'm Riley Malfoy, I'm going to Hogwarts this year," Hermione said sticking out her hand after detangling herself from Harry.

"Harry Potter," Harry said looking at her oddly.

"Cool, nice to meet you," Hermione said smiling broadly at him. She didn't mean to do it, but it was the potion acting again.

"Nice to meet you to, I have to go, but I'll see you around," Harry said smiling at her and he walked off towards a group of red heads.

"What was that about?" Draco scowled at her.

"Wasn't me, it was the potion," Hermione said causing Draco to scowl.

"Right, who exactly are you?" Draco asked grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the robe shop.

"You said you'd guess," Hermione smirked.

"I changed my mind, I'd rather like to know who exactly is in my sister's body, just incase I can't trust you," his eyes glared out at her.

"Wow some over protective brother you are. I'd never have known judging by the way you act around school," Hermione scowled at him.

"Well that narrows it down considerably," Draco smirked at her mess up.

"Fine, who's your first guess?" Hermione asked.

"We'll just have to see who is missing when we go back, won't we?" Draco smirked again and Hermione froze.

"Let's just get our stuff," Hermione said, walking towards the robe shop. She just hoped that she wouldn't run into Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

a/n Please tell me what you think!


End file.
